ensemble_starsfandomcom-20200223-history
Yuzuru Fushimi/Profile
A polite young man who's always smiling, Yuzuru is the capable servant of first year's Tori Himemiya, but he laments the fact that he's always pushed around by Tori's selfishness. With the Himemiya family's aid, he entered the academy partly to serve as Tori's chaperone. While he's not a member of the student council, he often helps out as he attends to Tori, and the vice president, Keito Hasumi, values his abilities more than Tori's. He's actually terrible at drawing. Tori has a pet dog, but Yuzuru doesn't like dogs. A member of fine, the academy's most formidable unit. Personality Appearance Yuzuru is a tall young man with a good build. He has short dark blue hair that is slightly curled at the ends and cut just below his ear. He has dark fuchsia colored eyes. He also has a beauty mark under his right eye. He wears the school's uniform with the white shirt undone at the collar and a blue tie under the blazer. His jacket is done up, with the sleeves of a grey sweater showing. He wears brown loafers. On stage, he wears fine's uniform, which includes a white tuxedo shirt with a blue bow tie around the neck and a deep blue vest with yellow buttons. The uniform consists of a regal white and gold jacket with decorations on the lapel. He also wears white suit pants and white dress shoes. Trivia *Yuzuru's first name means "bowstring," befitting of his membership in the archery club. However, it is also a homophone for a verb (譲る) that means "to yield." His surname also contains the stem of the verb "to bow down" (伏す). *Yuzuru uses honorific speech, which most likely developed from being a servant. Specifically, he uses humble language (kenjougo). *Yuzuru's autograph consists of his full name, rendered in kanji. *His favorite color is blue. Spoilers: *It has been stated that before joining Yumenosaki he used to have longer hair, worn tied at the back of his head. His appearance was "one of a street fighter" also described as rock-like. Apparently he knew Ibara Saegusa during that time. *He says that the knowledge of being a servant has been drilled into his head since a young age - therefore, he does not know how to enjoy himself according to his age during his free time. He's also completely disoriented about what to do when he's not taking care of Tori. *He transferred to the school around the same time as Anzu.The Flag's Honor ＊ Flower Festival *Yuzuru hints that he's secretly displeased how Tori had become so close to Anzu in a short time and was treated as more of a friend than him, who stayed by Tori's side the whole time.Circus, Noble Game Voice Actor Comment "Yuzuru-kun gives off the impression of your archetypal butler, and he always seems to hold his head up high, but at the same time, he's not so perfect that he can do everything, and he's also a cute boy with these little things about him that may make your heart skip a beat. Since he's a butler, it goes without saying that he serves a master. His master is an adorable little rich boy, so adorable that you can't help stealing a second look at him, so I hope you will check out Yuzuru-kun's relationship with his master as well. I've heard that the characters will speak when you touch them, so please be sure to interact with both Yuzuru-kun and his young master! I hope you will regard them both kindly." }} Sources Category:Profile